Domesticating the Doctor
by RandomEquine
Summary: Run." The beginning of the rest of Rose Tyler's life. But when she loses the Doctor her life doesn't end. When the Doctor runs into Rose and his unknown daughter, they all realise that life will never be the same again. 10/Rose Written with Candlegiglia
1. Multiple Crash Landings

RE's A/N: Hello again people, I'm back but this time with reinforcements. My friend Candlegiglia and I have joined our talents to give you 'Domesticating the Doctor'. This was a story I started then forgot. Giggles kindly suggested that, as I have 'A Bundle of Memories' to finish, we continue this as a joint project. There will be obvious times when you will read it and recognise our separate styles but I think we've managed to slot it all together quite well.

CG's A/N: Hi guys, RandomEquine has pretty much said it all, so all i can say is: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One – Multiple Crash Landings

_"And I will come again, my love, though it were ten thousand mile." A Red, Red Rose, Robert Burns_

* * *

"Woo!" The Doctor flung himself out the TARDIS. "Nothing like a good crash landing to cheer you up!" 

"What do you need cheering up for?" Martha grumbled, closing the TARDIS door behind her.

"Wasn't talking about me." muttered the Doctor in reply. He looked around the woods and at the thriving plant growth thick around them. "Now, I bet you're wondering where we are."

"Well, yes." came the short answer.

"Right then, I'll just ask." He started to walk away, hoping to run into someone soon for at the moment the wood looked deserted.

"You mean you don't know?!" Martha asked in a high shrill, her eyes wide with shock. The Doctor stopped and turned around to look at her, quizzically.

"Do you know where we are?" This got no reply at all. "Right then. Honestly, you humans." He criticized playfully. Turning around again, he started walking, searching for any life forms other than plants.  
That was it. Martha gave chase and they found themselves running through the trees and out into a field. The Doctor stopped dead at the edge of the trees and Martha went flying past him, straight into the path of an oncoming horse.

"Mind the-" He warned her, slightly too late, stopping mid-sentence as he watched the collision.

The horse saw Martha and spooked. Martha sank to her knees and flung her arms over her head. The horse leapt away to the side, narrowly missing Martha but unseating his rider. He galloped past the Doctor and away to the other end of the field. As he passed the Doctor, his rider lost her stirrups, fell out of the saddle and was caught by the Doctor before they both tumbled to the ground.

A second horse galloped towards them, ridden by a teenage boy who pulled him to a halt and was already on the ground before the horse had a chance to stop.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?!" He yelled, causing his horse to shy away, "You could have killed her!"

They all looked at the girl lying in the Doctor's arms. She looked around 15 years old and had long, light brown hair that fell partly across her face when they removed her helmet. The Doctor brushed it away from her face. The steady rhythm of her breathing told him that she was unconscious but definitely not dead.

"Her Mum's gonna kill me! No wait… She's gonna kill you!" He said defiantly to Martha.

"Down Boy." The Doctor addressed the second rider, calm as ever. "What's her name?"

"What, her Mum's?"

"No. I meant hers actually but if you feel the need to tell me her mother's name as well, feel free."

"I know let me just give you her whole family tree." The boy replied sarcastically. "She's Poppy Tyler. Her Mum is Rose Tyler, her Nan is Jackie Tyler, her Granddad is Peter Tyler, her Uncle is Mark Tyler... Need I go on?" This sparked a reaction in Martha.

"Rose and Poppy Tyler?"

"That's what I said." He was getting exasperated with the strangers.

"Who's her father?" The Doctor asked nonchalantly.

"Dunno. She's never met him. Some sort of Doctor I think."

Martha looked at the Doctor in speechless horror but was saved the trouble of words by Poppy who was coming to.

"If you had one word to describe how you feel," The Doctor asked, pulling his glasses out his pocket and putting them on, "What would it be?"

Poppy looked up at him, "Ouch."

"Good one."

"Right, now what?" Martha muttered, to herself as much as anything else.

"We take Poppy home. All she needs is a good cup of tea and she'll be right as rain." The Doctor helped the girl to her feet.

"Nan would say that, you know." She told them.

"I bet she would." Came the Doctor's reply.

Once he was sure Poppy could walk, he sent them both to fetch the horses leaving Martha and himself to follow at a wandering pace after them. Martha stopped walking and started the conversation.

"You have a daughter?!" She almost squeaked.

"What would make you think that?" The Doctor replied, still walking.

"Rose Tyler and the Doctor!"

The Doctor stopped and turned to face her. "How many Doctors are there in the world Martha? And there can't be only one Rose Tyler either. Besides if this was where she is, both universes would collapse." He turned away to hide the sadness that filled his eyes at the thought of never being able to see her again, and continued walking. That ended that argument.

Poppy and her friend came back with the horses. Together they wandered slowly back the way they had all come, the Doctor and Martha more recently, Poppy and the others just less than an hour ago. As they passed the TARDIS Poppy surprised everyone by smiling at the blue box and saying the one word that only a handful of people knew. 'TARDIS'.

"You know what this is?" The Doctor patted the TARDIS fondly.

"Bigger on the inside."

"Oh come on! How can an ancient blue telephone box thing be bigger on the inside? What are you on? You must have hit your head really hard."

"One way to find out." With that, the Doctor opened the door and ushered everyone in. The boy and his horse stood outside looking sceptical.

"Luke, get in or find your own way home."

The Doctor took the horse from Luke and led it inside before shutting the door just as the boy slipped past him.

"Wow! It's—"

"Bigger on the inside." The Doctor and Poppy finished the sentence in unison.

"I know. Didn't I say that?" Poppy flung her helmet and body protector to the side. She seemed none the worse for her fall. Now she was dodging round the TARDIS control panel like she'd been doing it all her life, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Are you gonna let her do that?" Martha whispered in the Doctor's ear.

"She knows how to work the TARDIS." Said the Doctor, ignoring Martha's question. "How?"

"Right," Poppy interrupted. "Home!"


	2. Sweet Reunions

A/N: Hello! Enjoy the update! Let's see where Rose is!

* * *

Chapter Two – Sweet Reunions

Rose sat in the kitchen, cup of tea in one hand, cake in the other. She looked at the cake and sighed. It was just a regular cupcake decorated with some of those edible silver balls. But those decorations were the reason for her sighs. She remembered back to when she would travel with the Doctor, back to when they visited the 2012 Olympics in London. _"Those cakes with the crunchy ball bearings," _he had said. She remembered how they had walked hand in hand along a London street, admiring the rare starry sky above them. She remembered how that day, the Doctor was drawn into the paper leaving her to try and get him back. She remembered the panic she had felt but also how brave she felt, saving the Doctor, just like the first time they had met. Just like their first adventure, the first of many. She laughed to herself as the memory clouded her vision. Who thought gymnastics would come in handy for something like that? Her thoughts were brought crashing down to the present…to the place where she was: 15 years later in another universe, in her dad's kitchen…a dad who was meant to be dead.

A blonde 15-year-old wandered into the kitchen, wearing a plain white T-shirt and baggy shorts that reached halfway down his legs. His hair was short and spiky and he was carrying a skateboard and a helmet.

"Hi Rose." He addressed his big sister, "Can you tell Mum I'm going to the skate park?"

"Can't you?" She replied playfully, already knowing the answer.

"No! You know she wouldn't allow it." He did a surprisingly accurate impression of Jackie, "Had one kid disappearing already, I'm not havin' it again!"

Rose laughed and offered him one of the fairy cakes before he left. They sat thinking in silence for a while before Rose spoke, "Mark, you haven't seen Poppy have you?"

"Huh?" Mark was brought out of his reverie. "No, she went for a ride with Luke 'bout an hour ago. She'll be back any minute though." He finished the cake and with a word of thanks, left before Jackie could come back and stop him. This left Rose on her own thinking about Poppy.

Poppy: her surprise daughter. As much as she loved her, she still wasn't quite sure how she ended up with her daughter. It was only when Poppy was a couple of years old that she realised who the father must be. She would leap around enthusiastically, explaining what happened at school at 95 miles an hour. Then if you asked her to repeat it, she would look at you like you had just dribbled down your shirt. Just like her father. Just like the Doctor. There was no doubt; Poppy was the Doctor's daughter. But how? Nothing had happened between the two of them. Rose knew he was an alien but still…

As if on cue, Poppy appeared in the kitchen doorway talking at an unbelievable speed.

"Sorry, what?" Rose asked, accustomed to the fact that you often had to ask her to repeat things.

"Tea. In. The. TARDIS." Poppy said in exaggeratedly slow, one-worded sentences.

Rose's heart missed a beat. "Sorry?" She couldn't have heard what she thought she'd heard. It must have been her getting confused with her thoughts again. Must be.

"Tea. TARDIS." Poppy was getting exasperated. She turned round and headed back out the door, obviously in a hurry, leaving a slightly confused Rose sitting at the table.

"MUM!" Poppy yelled down the hallway. Rose got to her feet and followed her insistent daughter to the front door, still finding it hard to believe what she had just heard. Just as they got there, Jackie came in, loaded with shopping.

Poppy took the bags, made sure there wasn't anything frozen in them before dumping them on the stairs. Jackie protested as the girl proceeded to drag them both out into the garden.

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked her granddaughter. To which there was no reply. The small group turned a corner and there, standing alone in the centre of the huge garden was a blue police call box.

It was the same box. Same box with the same markings, with the same police notice. It was the same blue box that belonged to the Doctor.

Rose stopped, hardly daring to believe what she was seeing. After blinking rapidly for a few seconds, she began to run towards the familiar box with a speed she didn't know she had. Jackie jogged after her daughter and Poppy continued along at the same pace she had been walking at before. But Rose wasn't aware of this, all she was aware of was the box, nothing else mattered, not the tears streaming down her face, not the people behind her, not even the uneaten cupcake she still held in her hand. All that mattered was the box and what she knew was inside.

Just as she got to the TARDIS, the door swung open and a man stepped out: Brown hair, brown coat, pinstripe suit and a pair of white converses. The Doctor.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms round the tearful Rose. "I missed you." was all he said but so much meaning went into those words that he needn't have said more.


	3. Three Marbles, Two Buttons and a Magic

A/N: Enjoy! Remember to review if you like it!

* * *

Chapter Three – Three Marbles, Two Buttons and a Magic Door

Jackie and Poppy arrived at the TARDIS. Jackie stopped to talk but Poppy just propelled her inside leaving Rose, the Doctor and their tearful reunion. Inside the TARDIS, Jackie gasped. Watching her walk in were the boy from next door, two horses and a complete stranger.

Martha, mistranslating the gasp, fully expected another comment on the size and was surprised when instead she said to herself, "Honestly, the man's mad. Now he's taking horses with him!"

"Hey, at least I didn't bring Arthur with me!" The Doctor retorted from the doorway, although this comment was lost on everybody but Rose, the only one who knew what he was on about.

"Besides Poppy was driving this time."

"You let my granddaughter drive a machine that can land her anywhere at anytime? Imagine what would have happened if it went wrong and you ended up… I don't know, on Mars in the year 200973 or something?"

"Hey, I've done it before. It's not that hard."

"What?!" Everyone turned to face Poppy.

"But there's only one TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"Like there's only one Timelord?" She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly… What do you mean?" the Doctor asked scratching his ear.

"Oh, for goodness sake! We'll have tea later. Follow me." She grabbed the horses' reins and took them outside. Fastening the reins so that the horses couldn't trip on them, she let them browse the garden.

"Come on!" She called through the door.

"We'd better follow her." Rose reasoned knowing her daughter best.

"Oh… come on then… If we must." The Doctor took Rose's hand and feigned defeat. Martha saw this as Rose saw her.

"Who's she?" they both asked the Doctor at the same time.

"Is she your new… companion? Rose asked, her voice wavering. "I bet you haven't even mentioned me have you? Just like Sarah Jane."

"Rose—" the Doctor started soothingly.

"Wait, you're Rose Tyler?" Rose nodded and wiped her eyes before asking timidly, "You've heard of me? He's mentioned me?"

"Yeah. He didn't mention any daughter though."

"He didn't know. When did he first mention me?" Rose asked, happy that she hadn't been forgotten.

"About 5 seconds after I first entered the TARDIS and he doesn't stop. Gets kinda rude sometimes."

"Yeah he can be. Once when we met Queen Victoria—"

"Queen Victoria?"

"Excuse me! Honestly, never get companions together!" The Doctor shook his head.

"Why not?" They managed to ask before they fell about with laughter.

"That's why not."

"Hey! You lot coming or what?" Poppy said from the doorway, trying to hide a smile.

"Anything to stop this." The Doctor motioned to his companions who were laughing so hard they had to lean on each other for support.

Poppy, The Doctor, Luke and Jackie left the TARDIS followed by Martha and Rose who, for people who had never met were getting on pretty well, sharing stories. Poppy led them to an empty room near the top of the large three-storey house, just below the loft. It was never used and could only be reached by a small spiral staircase that continued straight up into the loft.

By the time they were all in the room, the laughter had subsided. Rose, noticing that she still held that lone cupcake, gave it to the Doctor whose face lit up at the sight of his favourite cake decorations.

"Are we all here?" Poppy asked, like an excited tour guide and before she could get an answer, she continued, "Good." The girl wandered over to the fireplace that sat unnoticed on the far wall. She knelt by it and opened a door at the back.

"Hey look!" The Doctor grinned. "A magic door."

Poppy crawled through the 'magic door' closely followed by everyone else on hands and knees.

"You like?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"You are definitely Rose's daughter, you know that?" the Doctor hugged her fondly.

"I can't believe you had a TARDIS and didn't tell me!" Rose was shocked at this newly revealed secret.

"How else did I get an A in history?"

"Well I guess we know, without a doubt who your father is." Jackie interrupted, giving the Doctor a dirty look.

"I did nothing!" The Doctor put his hands up in surrender, but Jackie ignored this and began to advance on him.

"No, leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" Rose stepped in front of him protectively.

"Likely story—"

"Hey! I'm still here!!" Poppy yelled indignantly. At that moment, the Doctor caught the look in her eyes. He rushed to her side. Her eyes were blue like the TARDIS, strange when both the Doctor and Rose had brown eyes. When she was angry or annoyed, like she was not though, they glinted with a strange light that made them seem bright, somehow less human. It was the same kind of light that filled the heart of the TARDIS.

"Hmm… I think I know what happened. This world has made a Timelord of its own." He looked at Poppy. "Uh… Lady." This was greeted with a whole host of blank looks. The Doctor pulled his glasses out of his pocket and balanced them on the end of his nose, thinking of some other way to explain it and finding none, he decided to take a risk.

"Well, you might not understand this but here goes. Basically, this world, being an alternative universe to ours is a vulnerable place. But unlike ours, it doesn't have me!" He paused for affect here, with a smile but still the faces around him were blank. "Anyway, my guess is that it somehow managed to use the genetic information from the last two people who found themselves playing host to the heart of the TARDIS and unless I'm very much mistaken, that would be Rose and myself." He concluded at around 90 miles an hour.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Rose laughed. "What happened to talking techie? Eh, Doctor?"

"Nah. You've changed, you know. If I'd said that at the same speed before, you'd have given be one of those looks you had. What happened then, my little genius?" he asked, ignoring the others. Rose slipped over to him and in stage whisper said,

"Poppy can talk faster than you!"

"You're joking?" came the stage whispered reply.

"You're right." Jackie intervened, 'for once' she added silently. "I didn't understand that. What do you mean 'host to the heart of the TARDIS'?"

"Well Jackie, remember that Christmas when I first fell out the TARDIS looking like this? You know, big ship over London, a third of the population try to jump to their death, I spent most of it in bed?" He chuckled before muttering, "Satsuma." to himself. Jackie nodded. "Yeah, well before that I sent Rose home and was just about to die, when she came back again. She had somehow managed to absorb the heart of the TARDIS and when she came back, she got rid of all the Darleks, dividing their atoms wasn't it? Anyway, if I'd left that power in her, she would have been killed by it so I took if from her and gave it back to the TARDIS. But—"

"How?" Rose's mother broke in again but was ignored.

"But… She must still have had a bit left in her." He ran up to Rose and peered into her eyes. He put his hand in his pocket before bringing it back out and inspecting the assorted contents: Two buttons, three marbles, the TARDIS key, a feather and a key ring from somewhere in Blackpool.

"Hey cool!" he picked up the feather and gently blew it out of his fingers before catching Rose's gaze. "Sorry. Anyway," he took the key in his free hand before stuffing the rest back into his unusually empty pocket. "You can see now if I put the TARDIS key near her face…" he demonstrated by holding the key a few inches from her head. Both the key and her eyes gave of a slight glow. He ran over and repeated the experiment with Poppy.

"But Doctor," Rose cut in. "If the DNA is from then, why does she look like you now instead of you then?"

"Oh, now that's easy. When did you last see me? When did you last touch me?" Rhetorical questions sprung off the Doctor's tongue as he stepped closer to her. "What did I look like then? Could the heart recognise that change? Evidently so."

"Okay, I get that, but how come she has her own TARDIS?"

"Even easier. Poppy, smile." Poppy was only too happy to oblige. "You see them? Adult teeth, am I right? Already lost all your milk teeth, yes? This TARDIS," he said turning to Rose, "grew from one of those first few teeth."

"We're standing in a giant tooth? Yuck!" Martha shuddered.

"This coming from a doctor?" the Doctor teased innocently with a laugh.

"Are we not having any tea then?" Luke asked, having obviously taken in nothing of the previous conversation.


	4. Bananas and Toast

A/N: Sorry people! (don't know why that's underlined. Hey it's all underlined! ... sorry, anyway...) I completely forgot that this was up here and I apologise profusely. So anyway, Sorry and Enjoy! Review if you like it... Just a little warning... The longer these A/Ns get, the more likely I am to ramble off on some tangent... It's a strange habit of mine but it helps me sympathise with the Doctor and the ever strange looks he-- sorry. I should leave before Candlegiglia decides to drown me in maths.

* * *

Chapter Four – Bananas and Toast

Rose and Martha watched as the Doctor tapped and fiddled with various instruments that lay in a messy and unorganised fashion across the TARDIS 'dashboard'. Rose smiled as she recognised the familiar look of concentration on the Doctor's furrowed brow as he examined the computer screen, trying to figure out how they landed in this dimension again, without the two universes collapsing as the Doctor had previously foreseen or more likely, guessed. Then again, she thought to herself, the Doctor did say, clear as crystal, "Never say never ever." She carefully followed the slow movements of his lips as he read the strange writing on the screen that Rose had never understood– not that the Doctor hadn't tried. She chuckled silently watching the Doctor in those oh-so-familiar converse, left leg over a lever on one side of the console, left hand busy pressing an assortment of buttons further round the circular console, all while using his right hand to balance himself. As Rose observed the Doctor's movements, leaning on the rail, around the TARDIS walls, she smiled with relief to find that the Doctor hadn't changed at all.

She remembered the time when she used to travel with him; the times she had helped him work the TARDIS, pressing buttons and pulling levers; the times when she would ask him questions about where they were going and he would look up with wide grin lighting up his pointed features, and answer her questions. Sometimes, she asked useless questions, which she knew the answers of, just to see that exciting glint in his eyes that only appeared whenever they set out on new adventures. The sheer joy of explaining, albeit rather fast but in great detail about where they were off to, what they would find, how he once made friends with part of the royal family or another story about a past adventure there. But the answers Rose loved best were the ones that accompanied a journey to a place neither of them had been and the deviously care-free smile that always followed close behind.

"Aha!!" The Doctor yelled as he straightened himself, rubbing his hands together. Rose and Martha jumped guiltily as they watch him disentangle himself from the controls. They noticed each other's glances and grinned sheepishly. The Doctor turned to face them both and gave them a dazzling smile. "I know what's happening!" he all but sang, looking like the cat that'd got the cream.

Rose recognised this sing-song approach and copied it, "And are you going to tell us?" she asked, the way one might ask a child.

"Might do." The Doctor was doing his best to control himself but was obviously desperate to tell them what he had learned.

There was an amusing silence while the Doctor struggled to keep his findings to himself, prolonging the suspense. Rose stood watching the Doctor with a knowing smile and this left Martha feeling confused at this shared "in" joke.

"Hello? You gonna tell us or not?" Martha broke the silence.

"Martha Jones! Don't be impatient!" He rolled his eyes comically at Rose who in turn rolled hers at Martha.

The Doctor ignored this and leapt excitedly away, chattering at speed into the console of the TARDIS, completely flummoxing the companions as they heard what sounded more like a rather bizarre shopping list than an explanation.

"Well… bananas… frontal cortex… connection to the… chocolate spread; which rather makes me think of toast… and—"

"Doctor," Rose smiled, "are you just playing or was that meant to actually make sense?"

"Ah… well—"

"Doctor…" Rose warned with a mock stern voice.

"If you had been listening—" the Doctor started.

"If you had been talking English—" Martha joined in.

"I—"

"And if you had been talking to us—" Rose continued Martha's sentence.

"But—" he stuttered.

"Which you were so plainly not—" the girls tried not to laugh.

"Two against one is not fair!" The Doctor all but yelled in frustration sounding for the life of him like a grumpy 10 year old.

"Ooo… don't get your knickers in a knot!" Martha cooed and both girls fell about for the second time in the hour and a half of knowing each other.

The door to the Doctor's TARDIS opened a fraction and Poppy's head poked round the side to find the Doctor running his hand through his hair and her mother and Martha in fits of seemingly uncontrollable giggles.

"Have I missed something?" Poppy queried, for this was not the first time she had walked in on them giggling away to themselves and she was beginning to wonder if it had anything to do with her.

"Ah Poppy!" The Doctor strode over to his daughter's side and pulled her in, "Just the person I wanted to see. Someone with brains." He flashed a look at his companions who stopped laughing and tried their best to look hurt. It wasn't as easy as they thought. The Doctor was better at this sort of thing; the most Rose and Martha could come up with, between them were tears but even they were mostly because of the effort of trying to stop laughing.

"Come on Poppy." He said defensively, "I'll show you instead."

"Okay," Poppy said, uncertainly, looking at her mother and Martha who were trying their best to look hurt. She looked at her...father, she was still getting used to the term, whose hand was still hanging in air beckoning her while he all but glared at the two other women in the TARDIS.

"Um, dad?" she said, the word sounding new and just as unusual as some of her adventures through time as she addressed the man in the pinstripe suit. He looked at her shocked, as if he'd received yet another slap from Jackie.

"Poppy!" He looked at her, with a small smile fixed on his face, waiting for her say something, rocking back and forth slightly. Poppy glanced at her mother who was rolling her eyes at the Doctor.

"You were showing me something." She reminded him seeing as he didn't seem any closer to remembering.

Realisation dawned on him as he cried, "Oh yes! I was, wasn't I?" He hopped infront of his computer screen and started jabbing different buttons on the console, until finally he stopped and looked at Poppy, arms folded, looking smug. Confused, Poppy looked at the screen that contained nothing but circles of various shapes and sizes. While she read the Gallifreyan text, The Doctor stuck his tongue out at his companion and the woman who stole his hearts.


	5. Jumping to Conclusions

A/N: Hello fellow fanficcers! Here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter won't be up very soon as we're still in the process of writing it, so you'll have be patient. Sorry, we'll try.

* * *

Chapter Five – Jumping to Conclusions

The Doctor turned his attention back to his daughter who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"This can't be real! Mum said that all the gaps between the two universes were closed."

"Ah but, I didn't close the rip that was created when we crash landed in this universe before becau-"

"Because the TARDIS was running low on power!" Poppy finished for him, jumping up and down excitedly, looking just like her father.

"There was a small tiny gap left that I didn't notice and it-"

"It grew bigger and bigger over time."

"Until it was big enough…"

"For the TARDIS to fall through!" they finished together.

Martha stared blankly at the Doctor and Poppy, while Rose looked at them gravely. There had been a way back. It had been there all along and she could have talked to the Doctor. He could have talked to her. If he'd wanted to.

The small world that Rose had rebuilt after Bad Wolf Bay began to crumble before her eyes. The Doctor didn't want to talk to her. Did he not care for her? Was the love she saw in his brown eyes just a delusion? The pain she saw written in the lines of his face, a lie? Tears fell down from her eyes, dragging her mascara with it along with other memories that she'd saved in her heart. Memories she lived on. She thought she knew the Doctor but she wasn't sure anymore.

The Doctor saw the hurt in Rose's eyes. He didn't know why she was in pain but he knew that he was the cause of it. Frowning, he took a step towards her but before he could say anything, Rose fled from the TARDIS.

Poppy had never seen her mother cry. What could have made her laughing, joking self disappear? She'd seemed so happy only moments ago; she could barely keep the excitement and joy inside her. She looked at the tall man standing a few steps infront of her, her father, had he caused this?

All her life, she had wondered who her father was. What would be like meeting him? Now, she wasn't sure she wanted to know this strange man who'd made her mother cry.

"Rose? Rose!" the Doctor called, tears beginning to well up in his own eyes. It almost broke his hearts to see her run from him after so long spent yearning to be together. He looked back at his daughter and his companion before running after Rose. He found her in her bedroom in tears. He slipped through her door and closed it behind him. He locked it with the screwdriver, making sure to put a sound filter on it as well. That way he could hear what was happening that side of the door but they couldn't hear what was happening this side. He walked towards the bed and was hurt when Rose cried at him to go away. He ignored her and kept walking, calmly dodging the pillow she threw at him. He sat down next to her on the bed and held her as she buried her head in his shoulder and cried. When the tears began to subside, she looked up at him.

"Don't you want me?" She sniffed.

"Oh Rose, Rose Rose Rose Rose… is that what you think? Rose, I didn't know about the gap. I would have come sooner if I had. You know that."

Rose looked away and sniffed again. The Doctor put a finger under her chin and gently turned her to face him again, "Rose." He said again and Rose wasn't sure if it was their proximity or the tone in which he said it but she felt a small tingle go down her spine. He looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Rose Tyler." The Doctor whispered, his voice full of unshed tears. He was not good with expressing his emotions but he saw how important it was to her that he tell her. Her eyes begun to well up with tears again and she wrapped her arms round his neck before kissing him on the mouth.

For a long time they sat wrapped in each other's embrace, kissing as if it were the last thing they'd do. They broke apart when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Rose? Doctor? Are you in there?" It was Jackie. This was followed by the sound of the handle being turned but clunking as the lock held it closed. "Rose?" The voice sounded panicky. "Doctor? What is going on in there? Doctor?! I know you're there." The handle was jiggled more frantically now.

"I should go open the door." Rose said reluctantly but didn't make any effort to move.

"You could." The Doctor agreed. "Or you could just stay here," he paused, "with me." Rose grinned up at him, glad that they had solved their previous problem. Unable to stop herself, Rose let out a yawn. "Sorry, am I boring you?" The Doctor asked jokingly.

"No, I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

"In that case you're going to sleep now." He got off the bed.

"What, now? But it's only 6 o'clock." Rose exclaimed. "Hey don't go!"

"I'm not going anywhere. I suppose I could use a small nap too. I haven't slept properly since you left."

With that, Rose changed into her nightdress which was more comfortable than her jeans and the Doctor slipped of his jacket, tie, shoes and socks before sliding into the bed next to her.

"You're just doing this to wind up my mother aren't you?" Rose whispered in his ear.

"Would I ever?" He whispered back and it was the last thing she heard as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. A Small Dilemma

A/N: Hello! This is only half of the chapter we wrote! I looked over it and it was really, really long, so I split it into two and you can have the next chunk tomorrow! And that is a promise! The only thing stopping me would be if there was a powercut... then I'd have a bit of a problem updating. Not that I'm being facetious at all. Sorry. Enjoy! See you Tomorrow!

* * *

Chapter 6 – A Small Dilemma

Martha and Poppy could hear Jackie's pounding knocks on Rose's door on the first floor and her now hysterical shouts as she turned the door handle furiously in an obviously failed attempt to open the door.

Poppy chuckled at her Grandmother's comically desperate behaviour while Martha looked sideways at Poppy, worried. She had never met Jackie before, it was like meeting a tide, you never know what you're going to get.

"Ignore her, Martha. That's normal for her,"

"I'll take your word it," still eyeing the stairs with suspicion. She was more worried about what the Doctor and Rose were up to, locked in a room, alone than she was with Rose's deranged mother.

"So Martha, why don't you show me around Dad's TARDIS? I didn't really have time to look around when I was flying."

Martha looked at the miniature version of the Doctor. Though she could see the resemblance to Rose, the Doctor's traits were hard to miss.

"All right, and you can tell me about Rose," Poppy barely touched the ground as she bounced all the way to the back garden.

Martha couldn't believe this was the Doctor's daughter. Doctor and Rose's daughter, but the evidence was there, bouncing around ahead of her. If the Doctor and Rose's insistent denials to Jackie's probing questions to be true, it was physically impossible for Rose to conceive this over excited girl. Martha knew that as sure as she knew her own name.

Soon Martha found herself in the familiar coral-ness of the Doctor's TARDIS. And Poppy was everywhere. She was bursting with energy and excitement. Martha jumped with a squeak as Poppy swung down from the twirling staircase, right next to her.

Poppy giggled with obvious glee and sped of once more.

"Hey, Martha! I found Dad's room. Do you want to come up and see?" Martha sighed. Poppy was indeed her father's daughter.

When Martha entered the Doctor's room, she smiled in amusement. For someone who couldn't be more anti-domestic, the room was rather domestic. In fact, if Martha hadn't seen the rest of the TARDIS – or at least, most of it – and hadn't known that the Doctor was an alien, she would have said that the room belonged to any normal middle-aged human man, with nothing out of the ordinary about him.

It was weird looking around the Doctor's room. It was as if gazing into a watery reflection of an impossible world: A world that will disappear at the smallest touch. Martha realised that the room represented the Doctor's deepest desire: To be human; to be able to live one life; to have a family.

A small pang of jealousy lit up in Martha as she looked at the photos on the chest of drawers of various people Martha had never seen… Most of them, she was disappointed to see were of Rose. There was just one of Martha. And a small pencil drawing of Nurse Redfern.

Martha turned around, overwhelmed. "Poppy, we should leave. It's not right for us to be here." But there was no reply. Poppy was sitting on the Doctor's bed looking at a photo. What caught Martha's attention was the odd photo frame. It was different than the other steel and chrome ones. It looked as if it part of the TARDIS, but there were some circles carved into the surface of the frame, similar to the ones on the control room screen.

When Martha moved closer, she saw four people sitting having a small picnic underneath silver leaves and a burnt orange sky. It was a beautiful sight. The woman was laughing at something the man sitting next to her had said. He had the same hair as the Doctor, but his face was different. He was sitting cross-legged, leaning on his arms, looking at the woman, his wife, with a loving twinkle in his eyes. The two children seemed to be playing some sort of a board game. Martha realised that she was looking at a Gallifreyan family: The Doctor's family, perhaps? She could never have been sure but it did look that way.

It didn't make sense – the Doctor didn't look like that. But it couldn't be anything else.

"What does the writing say?" Martha whispered.

"A part of you has grown in me.  
And so you see, it's you and me  
Together forever and never apart,  
Maybe in distance, but never in heart."

"Oh," There was nothing more to say. The single syllabic word conveyed all emotions. What amazed, yet saddened Martha was the thought that one man could love two women, only to lose both of them.

"But he's got Rose back," a soft venomous voice whispered in her head, as she looked at the photo wistfully. A small part of her wanted to it to be her in the photo even though she supposedly wasn't into aliens.

"Poppy, let's go back down again. I don't think we should be here." Martha said, moving away.

Poppy looked up. She didn't say anything as put the photo back, or when they silently made their way down to the control room.

"So Poppy, how do you work the TARDIS?" Martha asked in a desperate attempt to improve Poppy's sullen mood. "And can you please use words, I know the meanings of?"

Poppy smiled. "Gran does that!" And happily loosing herself in the teaching, Poppy started explaining to Martha how the TARDIS works.

"So, do you want to drive?" Poppy asked with a mischievous grin. Martha smiled nervously back but there was an undeniable excited twinkle in her eyes.

What followed was a series of button pressings and a triumphant 'woo' from Martha as the blue glow in the centre of the room started to glow and the familiar whirring melody filled the room.

That is how, minutes later, Poppy and Martha opened the TARDIS door to find themselves caught up in bombings and shootings on No Man's Land. They were slap bang in the middle of World War Two.


	7. Bouncing Round In Circles

A/N: Here you go! Chapter 7. Sorry you all had to wait such a long time. Juggling 3 stories and a handful of exams is, to be blunt, not recommended. But... 5 weeks and my stories have all the time they could wish for! The question is: Are you willing to wait? I'll try and update on my stories sooner but I can't promise anything. Oh! Sorry... same goes for Giggles.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC not me. (Wow! Rhymes! I'm a poet and... well... I know it.)

* * *

Chapter 7 – Bouncing Around in Circles

Rose groaned and tried to roll over but stopped when she felt something warm move beside her. She opened her eyes to find the room dark around her and the Doctor asleep beside her. Rose grinned into the darkness. It hadn't all been a dream. As she moved, the Doctor stirred.

"Shh." Rose hushed, putting her finger to the Doctor's lips.

"Rose." He whispered in reply. "What's the time?"

Rose giggled. "Lord of Time, eh?" she then squeaked quietly as he rolled over her to check the time on the clock by the bedside.

"Half past three?" he looked at Rose. "What on earth are we gonna do for 4 hours?"

Rose, being on the side of the bed nearest the window, clambered over the Doctor to get to the side nearest the door. "What shouldn't we do?" countered back Rose with a grin, reminiscent of the Doctor's own.

The Doctor paused for a second then grinned in reply. "Rose Tyler, I like the way you think!"

"That's Dame Rose Tyler, to you." She chastised.

The Doctor leapt out of the bed and joined her by the door. He picked up his coat from the floor and pulled it on before fishing in the pocket for his sonic screwdriver. He unlocked the door whilst Rose grabbed two pairs of converses from under the bed. Hers, which she had bought just a couple of weeks ago and the Doctor's, which looked like they'd been dragged across a field and through several hedges; knowing the Doctor, Rose realised that this was highly possible. She also grabbed her jacket from where it lay at the end of the bed and pulled it on before following the Doctor out the door and along the landing.

Poppy squeaked as a bomb went off somewhere behind them, and then again when another one exploded, closer. Martha and Poppy looked at each, sharing the same unspoken dread: what if a bomb hits them?

"Pas un geste!" came a shout from somewhere in front of them. A few seconds later, they could see a soldier running towards them, pointing a gun at them, with a few more behind him. Poppy and Martha, who didn't know what else to do instantly raised their hands over their heads in surrender. "Comment t'appelles-tu?" He asked.

Even though Poppy was quite fluent at French, thanks to her small trip to France during the revolution, she needn't have worried about the language barrier between the two nationalities: The TARDIS translated the otherworldly language for both of them.

"Poppy," she answered in a small, somewhat terrified voice.

"Martha," Martha said, "We're not Germans," The soldier clearly didn't believe her, if his raised left eyebrow was any clue, "We just…crash landed here,"

He still looked suspicious and Martha feared that this would be her grave; this was where she would be buried - in a swampy barren land only to be trodden upon by soldiers, even death wouldn't be as peaceful as everyone claims it to be. And she'd be buried here, so far away from home, in the middle of World War 2 of all the times to die in!

"Please, I can prove that we are your allies," Poppy said, slowly lowering her right hand and reaching in to the pocket of her jeans. She brought a small, leather object out. Flipping it open, she showed it to the soldier, "It says right here, Miss Jones here is a Doctor and I'm her assistant." The soldiers knitted his brows together trying to read the text on the physic paper in the scant light of the dying day.

Seemingly satisfied, the soldier lowered his gun and ordered his comrades behind him to do the same. "I beg your pardon, Miss Jones, and Miss Poppy, if you'll follow me, please. It's quite dangerous out here and I'm sure you understand that we have to have the strictest security measures."

"Yes, of course officer. What was your name again?" Now that the threat of death had dissipated, Martha was taking control of the situation.

"Sergeant Thomas" he replied, not pronouncing the 's' of his French name. Warily, Martha and Poppy the French officer, leaving the TARDIS behind, though they wished they could take it with them.

"I must take you to me superior." Martha nodded while Poppy jogged beside her, worried; this was without doubt the most dangerous adventure Poppy had been on.

Poppy shivered in the tent as Martha paced back and forth trying to think of a way out of this situation while they waited for the soldier's senior. They could still feel the echoing collision of the bomb with the earth, shaking them to their core. Poppy had studied the World War 2 of course; she even ventured a trip to the Warfield but then, she never once took a step outside the safety of her TARDIS. The truth hit Poppy with a progressively strong blow with every tremor of the ground below her: this was no history lesson; this was all too real.

The tent entrance flapped a tall officer entered the tent. Martha gasped. The man had sharp grey eyes that studied them with alertness that frightened Poppy. In the next instant, his demeanour changed and a warm smile lit up his features as he extended a hand. "Hello," he said.

"Hello," Martha replied with a poorly concealed smirk, shaking the man's hand "I'm Martha, Martha Jones."

"Hello Martha Jones, I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

Rose and the Doctor struggled to contain their giggles as they slipped out the back door and into the cool night air. As soon as Rose stepped out on to the dew-covered garden of the large Tyler manor, she felt the long blades of grass tickling the bare skin on her legs just above where her converse ended. She dismissed the feeling and instead turned to the Doctor.

"Where to now, Sir Doctor?" she asked with a mock curtsey.

"Now now my dear, patience is a virtue." He played back looking down at her in her white nightdress and blue converse with her black jacket thrown casually on top. "It also seem that the 'wee naked child' need to be taught about the art of clothing."

Rose snorted before giggling uncontrollably. "You can talk! Don't you ever change? Is that the only suit you own?"

"No, I have a blue one as well, so there! And a black one!" he protested.

"Yeah yeah!" Rose waved away his protests and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go!" With large, genuine smiles on their faces they dashed silently away across the lawn, oblivious to the second story curtain that twitched as it was dropped and they didn't notice when the person who had been watching out the window padded through the hours and slipped out the door behind them before heading the opposite way.


End file.
